Un Bus Caliente
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Jamas pensé que en un bus podía encontrar el sexo rápido más excitante de mi vida. G!p


Sexo… lo puedo definir como el momento donde pierdo el control absoluto de mi mente, donde el cuerpo se transforma en un receptor de sensaciones y emociones puras, instintivas… sin digerir, sin pensar… solo sentir….el momento en el cual el ser animal, irracional, insensato que vive dentro de mí, se apodera de mi ser pensante y lógico, es el momento en el que extasiarme de placer es el único objetivo, dar y recibir placer… sensaciones gratas, mente nebulosa, cuerpo sudoroso, corazón agitado…

Sexo animal….sexo con amor… no importa como sea, lo que realmente importa es disfrutarlo, es sentirlo en cada centímetro del cuerpo, empaparse de placer, explotar en deseo… ¡que gozo tan exquisito!

Últimamente he experimentando muchísimas cosas, sexo en diversos lugares, cumplido fantasías que llevaba guardadas, y otras que no pensé me agradarían tanto…. He cumplido las fantasías de mi novio, que lo vuelven loco de placer…

Pero, hace un tiempo atrás, tuve sexo en un lugar quizás recurrente, que jamás había experimentado, y me causó un éxtasis impresionante… nunca creí que algo básico como eso me provocaría tanto

Un buen amigo me invitó a pasar un fin de semana a su casa, fuera de la ciudad, íbamos a una fiesta que él tenía agendada, entonces era la excusa perfecta para ir… llegó el día y tomé el bus hasta mi destino… mi amigo me esperaba en su casa…

Sentada al lado de la ventana, era aproximadamente las 19hrs, comenzaba a oscurecer, así que solicité una cobija para cubrirme, ya que comenzaba a enfriar el ambiente; durante el día hizo calor, de esos casi insoportables, por lo que yo iba con un top y short… Junto a mí se sentó una chica bien parecida, rubia, alta y delgada y de unos ojos impresionantes… me llamó la atención de inmediato, pero nada fuera de lo común.

También se cubrió con una manta… no dejaba de mirarme, lo que me incomodó un poco… pasaba el tiempo y ella lentamente comenzó a rozar su pierna contra la mía, al principio creí que el roce solo fue coincidencia, de modo casi imperceptible, pero luego persistió el toqueteo "casual" pasando a ser de adrede, pensar que me estaba coqueteando de inmediato me erizó la piel, me quede inmóvil… no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o decir… al ver que estaba muy quieta, ella prosiguió en su travesía… continuó rozando sus piernas a las mías ya de manera más osada, sin encubrir demasiado el acto, hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi muslo, tibia, sudorosa, algo temblorosa… con mi mano sostuve la suya por unos segundos, la miré fijo, y sonreí, ella entendió perfectamente que quería que siguiera…

En un impulso la besé apasionadamente, guié su mano hasta mi entrepiernas, ella me frotó suavemente, sus labios deseosos, me mordió lentamente, me excitaba muchísimo, la deseaba sin siquiera conocer su nombre, sus manos y boca me bastaban para quererla conmigo, dentro de mí. Me ponía a mil saber que era una desconocida, en un bus, con gente alrededor, me sorprendió que tuviera un miembro; pero poco o nada me interesaba en aquel momento… quería su sexo, su verga dentro de mi coño…

Mi mano bajó hasta su cremallera, la deslicé suavemente hasta llegar a su pene… durísimo! La masturbé lento, suave, sin apuro, nos quedaba un largo viaje de placer… no podía aguantarme las ganas, mi boca se convertía en agua de deseo, baje para meter su verga en mi boca, me cubrí con la manta, y comencé a jugar con su falo… mi lengua lo rozaba, lo mojaba, me lo metía y sacaba de la boca, era riquísimo! Al mismo tiempo jugaba con sus bolas, la masturbaba y comía… ella se retorcía de gozo, trataba de llegar a mi trasero, lo sostenía fuerte y palmoteaba de vez en cuando, cada momento que se lo chupaba rápidamente, ella me apretaba, así yo sabía que era lo que le gustaba, y ¡vaya que le agradaba lo que le estaba haciendo!

Me levantó, e introdujo sus manos por mi top, llegó a mis pechos, comenzó a lamérmelas con pasión, sin apretarlas demasiado, perfectamente, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y a mí me encantaba, las dos sudábamos, y no podíamos destaparnos, la manta era nuestro único refugio… al tiempo que me lamia las tetas, con su mano me introducía los dedos en mi coño húmedo, excitado, caliente, ya había acabado con tanto estimulo, pero quería más y más… estaba tan ardiente, esa chica desconocida que me estaba dando sexo rápido y exquisito, esa chica que no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero que tenía una verga dura y gruesa me estaba enloqueciendo

Ella estaba que explotaba, me dice al oído "_hermosa, soy Quinn, me encantas_", yo estaba extasiada, le dije _"Que placer conocerte Quinn, mi nombre es Rachel, ayy no pares_"… continuamos besándonos, tocándonos… me subí sobre sus piernas, estábamos muy cachondos, nos movíamos y rozábamos, estuvimos unos minutos así, yo encima de ella, sintiendo su pene en mi chocho, duro…

Ella me propuso irnos al baño… y no me podía resistir… fui yo quien entró primero, me deshice del top y short, saqué el sostén, y la espere solo con la tanga puesta… que era de color rosa, por lo que con mi piel morena se veía muy bien… pasaron unos minutos y tocaron a la puerta… ahí estaba ella, frente a mí, mirándome descolocada, con ojos de deseo… _"y? te quedaras ahí mirando o vendrás acá?"_ … entró sin responder, me tomó por la cintura, me besó con fuerza, casi como si quisiera devorarme con sus besos, me agarró fuerte el culo, me pegó a ella, mi pierna recorrió las suyas, le quité la camisa, mientras ella se arrancaba los pantalones, pronto las dos estábamos desnudos, frente a frente, observándonos y tocándonos… que sensación más rica, tanto deseo transmitían nuestras manos, una conexión fabulosa… me besaba el cuello, las tetas… yo me dejaba tocar, me dejaba devorar, me dejaba llevar por el descontrol, por el placer, mi mente estaba en total nubosidad, mis ojos estaban en otra galaxia… mi cuerpo ardía en calor, mi piel erizada, mi coño mojado, mis fluidos recorrían mi entrepiernas…le pedí protección, me la entregó, abrí el preservativo con los dientes, lo puse en mi boca, me arrodillé, la miré fijo y me acerqué, lentamente coloqué el preservativo en su verga para poder terminar ese viaje sin preocupaciones… le di la espalda y moví la cola… ella me tomaba con fuerzas las caderas… su verga empalmada me apuntaba…. Hasta que por fin, sentía como se adentraba en mí, como me penetraba, me abría el coño para poder entrar completamente… uff, que rico, la deseaba tanto, tanto tenerla dentro de mi… ella se movía, entraba y salía de mí, me tocaba las tetas, me besaba la espalda, me acariciaba, me enloquecía, me ponía a mil… yo me refregaba contra ella, escuchaba como mi culo se golpeaba con su pelvis, como ese sonido me hacía sentir que la cabalgaba… me estaba dando durísimo, me azotaba contra la pared, yo me mordía los labios y pedía que no parara, que quería más, que me follara duro… "_Quinn como me gusta tú verga, me encanta como me follas…ufff riquísimo, dame más que acabaré…!"_

Ella solo me follaba más y más fuerte, me palmoteaba el culo, yo intentaba coger sus bolas duras, llenas de su leche lista para salir… me sugirió que acabáramos juntos, así que debía avisarle el momento justo…. Yo traté de aguantar lo más que pude, pero ese baño incomodo, saber que estaba lleno de gente el bus, que no conocía a esa chica guapa con el cual estaba teniendo el viaje más placentero de mi vida…todo me tenia hecha una bolsa de orgasmos, me temblaban las piernas de excitación, la frente me sudaba, mi coño repleto de jugos…. Ufff… me caliento solo de recordarlo… ya no podía seguir aguantando la explosión…. Casi sin aire le dije que estaba a punto de venirme… que me cogiera, que me diera duro, que me follara, que quería todo de ella… _"aaaaay….. aaaay siii, que rico, mmmm aaaahh…_", ella me abría las nalgas, se sostenía de ellas, me apretaba fuerte, me daba duro, me cogía exquisito….. Hasta que lentamente se comenzó a quedar inmóvil…. Yo sentía como su pene palpitaba, como salía su leche tibia, como se venía tan sabroso…

La besé suave…. Me vestí… y antes de salir la miré y le dije con una sonrisa coqueta, _"te espero donde nos conocimos"_

Así es como tuve el sexo rápido más rico de mi vida…. Con una completa desconocida, a quien aun recuerdo y me calienta… espero volver a encontrármela, a sentirla, a tenerla dentro de mi…


End file.
